


超人的遗憾

by PIGGIEWEN



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Batfleck - Freeform, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: “口口声声说爱我的蝙蝠侠，却不肯亲自把我从坟墓里挖出来。”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Kudos: 16





	超人的遗憾

**Author's Note:**

> 日常小打小闹，又短又傻，又名《和氪星人斗智斗勇的每一天》  
> （就是看之前导剪版预告，想到至少不管哪个版本，挖坟这种苦差事都是小朋友们干的所以突然就写了这篇hhh）

“你知道我这辈子最大的遗憾是什么吗？”

任何人，毫不夸张地说，任何人，都会在被超人拉住接着听到这句话的当下张圆了眼睛竖好耳朵，带着满腔的好奇准备倾听一场和氪星之子有关的盛大八卦。但当比利在这周第五次被超人拉住，看他那张哀怨忧伤的脸，同时蝙蝠侠又恰好从他们面前经过时，他已经能够自如地配合超人的口型，和他一起铿锵有力地把他心中的遗憾大声传递向蝙蝠侠冷漠的背影：

——“口口声声说爱我的蝙蝠侠，却不肯亲自把我从坟墓里挖出来。”

——“口口声声说爱你的蝙蝠侠，却不肯亲自把你从坟墓里挖出来。”

没人知道这是怎么开始的，总之在超人回归的两年之后，早已和蝙蝠侠成为恩爱恋人的超人突然翻起了两年前的旧账。最先被克拉克拉着吐苦水的是戴安娜，但实际上戴安娜既无法安慰克拉克、也没法替布鲁斯解释，因为实际情况就是她也不怎么想挥动铲子站在墓园里把自己搞得灰头土脸。在正义联盟还没正式成立的初期，她和亚瑟以及布鲁斯就确立了只有他们才知悉的不成文的规矩：把脏活累活都交给小朋友和新成员干（即使在她眼里亚瑟和布鲁斯也属于小朋友的范畴）。这可不是他们仗着自己阅历足年龄大才欺负人，超级人类遍地的世道，受人爱戴的年轻英雄们难免心浮气躁，说不准哪天就因为自满行差踏错，让他们干一些能够磨练意志力和服从性的活儿，是他们在成为一个大英雄前必经的门槛。这可是为他们好，只不过，不为人知的是，这条准则恰好就是在布鲁斯要求复活超人把他的尸体从地里刨出来的当天紧急制定的。他们没有开过会，甚至没有过多的语言交流，但当布鲁斯选择留在蝙蝠洞远程总管全局、而她和亚瑟站在车尾聊着天袖手旁观时，空前的默契让他们在这件事上达成了高度一致。

“他对我也选择了置身事外很是不满。”亚瑟摊摊手，对克拉克的重复了一百遍的控诉不以为意，“我告诉他，老兄，那时我又不认识你，我只是看在大蝙蝠的面子上才加入的，你不是更应该把矛头指向戴安娜吗。”

“你们都知道那时我不赞成布鲁斯非要复活超人的决定。”戴安娜耸耸肩，“我可没有替布鲁斯解围的必要。”

“你们居然还好意思说！”巴里抓着头发，愤慨地叫嚷起来，“苦活累活都是我和维克干的，超人却根本没记我们的好！他心里只有蝙蝠侠。”

这自然是一句废话，谁都知道超人如今最在意的人是谁。维克多保持沉默，不准备参与进讨论，他倒不需要超人的感谢，只要超人别再拉着他倾倒他那满腹的哀怨实则只是为了利用他们向蝙蝠侠施压，他就会打消休一阵假的念头。

“根本问题还是在蝙蝠侠身上。”比利端着一副老成的忧虑姿态，他不仅不觉得困扰，他还认为能够参与进联盟那段没有他的时期很有趣，“既然你们都不愿意，不如就由我来调解他们之间的矛盾吧！”

纵使大家纷纷投去了诸如关怀、荒唐、你太天真了等种种包含复杂情绪的眼神，蝙蝠侠的小甜心（自认为的）还是沉浸在这种自己绝对能干成这件大事的美好臆想中。

现在，正反双方坐在会议桌的两头，比利捧着冰可乐坐在中间，他煞有介事地看着绷起脸的超人和仍抱着平板忙个不停的布鲁斯，并不知道布鲁斯对他付出了多少耐心。指望孩子们一夜成熟显然不切实际，而他面前这两个，除了给予更多的包容和更多的迁就，他还能怎么办呢？

“在超人老调重弹之前，不如蝙蝠侠你先来说说为什么你没有参与进挖掘超人尸体的工作？”

“巴里和维克多自告奋勇要挖出超人的尸体。”布鲁斯头都没抬，他在面不改色地说胡话这个领域绝对是翘楚，“他们把超人视为偶像。”

可惜和布鲁斯深入交往了半年有余的克拉克已经不会轻易被这套打动了。这种话术只在他生出埋怨的最开始管用，沾沾自喜了两天后，他就发现这种无法论证的自我安慰不过是布鲁斯逃避话题的伎俩。

“巴里明明对你们的做法颇有微词！”

“噢？是吗？我不知道。”布鲁斯俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，他的语调上扬，拢起眉头时眉心之中那个可爱的褶皱让他看起来要多无辜有多无辜，“也许我应该跟他谈谈，让他明白在当时这件事的重要性，而我选择把这件事交给他去做足以说明我对他们的信……”

“别转移话题。”克拉克心知肚明地打断布鲁斯，同时也打断了比利已经到了嘴边的那句“呃这是不是偏离主题了”，“你那时只是为了拯救世界才复活我，但你依然没接受我。对不对？”

“比利你想说什么？”布鲁斯沉稳地移开目光，倒不是不想做出反驳，只不过在同样的话重复了数十遍之后，布鲁斯已经能对克拉克的咄咄逼人视若无睹了，“我看你好像有话要说？”

被可乐呛了下的比利咳了起来，这显然是个选择和蝙蝠侠为伍还是选择继续协助超人的关键时刻，他的眼珠从左往右飞快地转来又转去，努力想在最短时间内谋求一条既不会得罪主席也不会得罪顾问的好出路，毕竟下个月的家长会，他还得拜托这两位大恩人呢：

“呃，我……”

在他看到那条出路之前，克拉克将捏住的拳头放在桌面上，他垂下头颅，让其余人只能看到他一个忧郁的侧脸。

“你觉得我无理取闹对不对？”

“你不理解我。”

“你是不是不爱我？”

比利的嘴角抑制不住地抽搐起来，此时此刻，他格外后悔自己自以为倍受超人和蝙蝠侠宠爱就不自量力当和事佬的决定。恋爱中的超人采用的行为模式绝不是他这颗没接受过爱情洗礼的小脑袋瓜可以理解的——也许任何人都不行，毕竟还有什么人能为了自己的爱人没把自己从坟墓里挖出来这种恐怖故事闹个鸡犬不宁呢？

“你们，知道，我这辈子最大的遗憾是什么吗？”

回答他的是蝙蝠侠转身离开时披风带出的轻微风声。

如果比利知道这对布鲁斯来说不过是家常便饭时，他就不会对“超人和蝙蝠侠居然在我面前谈崩了”这事感到大惊小怪了。自两周前他随口对克拉克解释了一句“是巴里和维克多把你挖出来的”之后，克拉克就莫名其妙对这事耿耿于怀起来。布鲁斯不清楚克拉克为什么会觉得当年是他亲自把他从冰冷的地下挖出来的——挖坟绝对是个耗时耗力的苦差事，他不是要逃避责任，但既然当时联盟已初具雏形，他为什么不选择更分工明确的合作方式呢？不同的人承担不同的、更适合自己的工作，这种完美的合作才是正义联盟可以化解数场危机的根本原因。可惜站在克拉克的立场，这件事足以为他提供素材让他小题大做了，在他先后指控了布鲁斯上个月和名模传绯闻、三周前和小有名气的男明星在宴会上共舞后，他的矛头终于又不出意料地回到了让他破土而出的人到底是谁这件事上。

“难道你完全没有想过，当那口棺柩被掀开，我第一眼最想看到的人是你吗？”

克拉克一边处理着厨余垃圾，一边将碟子塞进洗碗机，一旁的布鲁斯则忙着将切成块的橙子往榨汁机里塞。吃完晚餐后在厨房一起忙碌本该是他忙碌一天中最温馨的时刻，然而克拉克停不下来的唠唠叨叨多少让它的美妙失去了一部分色彩。但也只是一部分，布鲁斯早已习惯小镇男孩偶尔因嫉妒变得过于爱钻牛角尖的毛病。

“容我提醒，你睁开眼睛时我也在场。”布鲁斯吮吮指尖上酸甜的橙汁，回答得不以为意——毕竟他已经应付过太多次了。

“那要是时光倒流，你会选择亲手把我挖出来吗？”

克拉克启动洗碗机，他擦干手，站到布鲁斯身后搂住他。下巴抵到他肩膀上的瞬间，他又提出了新的问题，如果布鲁斯给出让他满意的答案，那他就可以考虑稍稍释怀一些。

“不。”然而布鲁斯不经过任何考虑便斩钉截铁地说，“在没有确定可以唤醒你前，我不会贸然打扰你。”

于他而言，他所拥有的资格只是远远地看那墓碑一眼，他不会对克拉克诉说，即使他们关系已经如此亲密，他也不会让克拉克了解这些。

“你怎么可以这么对我……”克拉克将布鲁斯搂得更紧，他重重叹气，试图让布鲁斯受到良心的谴责，“这真的会成为我这一生最大的遗憾的，真的，布鲁斯……”

在克拉克又要絮叨以前，布鲁斯抓起没放进榨汁机的橙子，一把将它塞进了克拉克嘴里。

当两个人拌嘴的情趣变成了伙伴们的困扰，布鲁斯就清楚自己该采取措施了。他只是隐约能察觉克拉克不满的源头，却并没能百分百领悟克拉克的用意，所以他决定采用最本质也最直观的方法来回应克拉克的不满。总之无论如何，他不能再指望冷处理能消弭氪星人的怨恨：

“这是要干什么？”

克拉克站在四下无人的公共墓园，怀疑布鲁斯在买回肯特家的木屋时干脆连这里的地皮都买下来了，否则，他该怎么解释眼前被挖空的那一块土里正正好好嵌进去的棺材？这可是庄严肃穆的墓园，现在还是白天！哥谭万恶的资本家终于打算在光天化日之下无法无天了吗？

“弥补你的遗憾。”布鲁斯从地上拾起铲子，棺盖在他的脚旁，另一边则是高高堆起的泥土，这会是个大工程，两年前他不愿接手的体力活到头来还是因为氪星人得重新体验一遭：

“亲手把你挖出来。”

克拉克的表情变得扭曲，仿佛无法理解布鲁斯话里的意思——其实他理解了，他只是没料到布鲁斯真的会这么极端，天晓得他只是想以此表达他有多希望布鲁斯参与进自己人生中每一刻的美好愿景而已，也许他“撒娇”的方式很特别，但玩过火显然超出了他的预期。

“你确定你要……”克拉克分析着布鲁斯敛起的眉眼，试图确认他是不是在开玩笑，“等等，这意味着我还得再‘死’一次？我得躺进去？”

他指着那口空棺，没看错的话，这还真的是当时埋葬他时用的那口木棺。可惜这不是他感动于布鲁斯连自己用过的棺材都悉心保存的好时机，他的眼角抽了抽，等待着布鲁斯给出的回答。

“这难道不是你想要的吗？”

“我……”

“你不愿意？”不等克拉克反驳，布鲁斯就扁了扁嘴，眼里涌上黯然，那种忧伤和几天前克拉克随时随地会在布鲁斯面前摆出来的如出一辙：

“我想到了最好的办法帮你弥补你最大的遗憾，你却不想接受？”

“不是这样……”

“你觉得我在无理取闹？”

“你不理解我？”

布鲁斯丢开铲子，气鼓鼓的神情毫不矫揉做作，他自然地逼近到克拉克面前，眼里全是不忿之下的气恼和伤心。反正看了克拉克这么折腾了一周，他学也学会了：

“我知道了，你讨厌我是不是？你讨厌我的做法，以为我只是想报复你……”在克拉克已经开始支支吾吾连连摆手，布鲁斯则乘胜追击，

“你就是这么看待我的？”

“你不爱我了？”

“没有！绝对绝对没有！”

克拉克抱着脑袋大喊了一声，还没等布鲁斯看清，克拉克已经从他眼前消失了，他循着动静往脚边看，几分钟前还沉浸在没被布鲁斯亲手挖出来这份遗憾中的人已经将双手叠在胸口，安安静静地躺在了布鲁斯特地搬来的棺材里头。

“我躺好了，布鲁斯，把我埋起来吧。”克拉克讨饶般，生怕布鲁斯质疑自己的爱那样小心翼翼地退让，“你可以慢慢挖，如果累了回去睡一觉明天再来也可以，这只是个形式，我不在乎你花多久完成它。”

布鲁斯脸上的愠怒这才消退了一点，这有些狡猾，但面对难缠的超级男友，布鲁斯想不出其他对付他的方法。他扬扬眉，重新拾起铲子，在他用铲子推动棺盖、指望让克拉克自己盖上之前，克拉克猛地坐了起来：

“等等，我必须让你知道！我会这么计较这一点只是不甘心那时还没爱上我。”

布鲁斯顿了顿，而后低低“噢”了一声，他的唇角在笑意扩散的过程中柔和地撇了撇。

“我想我只是太过贪婪，我总是贪心地希望我生命中每一个重要时刻都有你参与。”

克拉克仰头看着布鲁斯，他能看到棕色眼睛里温柔的笑意，他知道自己能让布鲁斯烦恼，但同时也能让他感到快乐，而他永远会为这个独一无二的成就感到骄傲满足。

“又要埋又要挖是一件很累人的事，”布鲁斯没有正面回应，他看看铲子，又看看那堆已经高过他膝盖的土，“我可以叫巴里和维克多来帮忙吗？反正他们现在又多了一个帮手了。”

局势完全变了，克拉克觉得自己是惹恼了布鲁斯的罪人，而只要能让他快乐，不管他在意了多久的事都可以立刻被他抛诸脑后。

“只要这能让你开心。”

他对布鲁斯挤挤眼睛，在他的注视下愉悦地再次躺好了。

“比利，加入联盟前，布鲁斯应该告诉过你这个规矩吧？”

才刚进入斯莫威尔，巴里和维克多就迫不及待地把铲子塞到了比利的手上，他们一左一右地拍着比利的肩，两手握着铲子的比利在他们语重心长的神态下更显茫然。但巴里和维克多是不会轻易心软的，这对他们来说是一种传承，更是一种彰显正义联盟精神内核的盛大仪式，有朝一日若是再加入新朋友，比利也完全可以将这种精神延续下去：

“挖坟这种脏活累活，当然得是年龄最小的孩子来干啊。”


End file.
